Down By The Sea
by DeadlyInk
Summary: Edward and Bella decide to take a trip to Paris for Spring Break. But their plans of romance are ruined by an unexpected tag along. Alice/Jacob oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

(Bella's POV)

I shifted eagerly on my bed as I watched the clock on my nightstand. It was nine-thirty and Edward still wasn't here. There was suddenly a knock at my window. I shoot up off the bed and opened the window. I smiled and handed Edward in. He threw his arms around me and crushed me to his stone chest.

"I take it you're excited to see me," I gasped. He released me and kissed me forehead.

"Well I haven't seen you all day," he pointed out.

"Curse these rare sunny days," I said, tangling my arms around his waist. He leaned in for a kiss. Our faces were inches apart when my door flew open with a crash. I whirled around to see Charlie's steaming mad face.


	2. Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

Charlie's face was red with anger. He stormed over and pried me away from Edward's tight bear hug. I was pushed to the side, the force knocking me to the ground, I say white…then black

(Edward' POV)

"I don't know how you keep getting in here," Charlie huffed. "But you will go out that door and stay the hell away from my daughter." I then noticed Bella lying on the ground, not moving but still breathing. I rushed to her side and knelt by her, scooping her up in my arms, cradling her gently.

"Look what you did!" I cried, whipping my head toward Charlie. He tried to stammer out an answer to my outburst. "Bella sweetie can you hear me?" I brushed the hair off her cheek. She didn't even stir. Charlie crouched down and attempted to take her from my arms. I smelled blood.

"Give her to me," Charlie demanded. "She's my child I will take care of her."

"Stop," I hissed. "She's bleeding. And she's bleeding badly. She'll probably need stitches but we can't move her." We both seemed to have the thought at the same time.

"Carlisle," we said in unison. I whipped out my phone. Carlisle already knew why I was calling and was on his way. He was there in moments with his black bag. The stitches had to go on the back of her head. Carlisle's skilled hands worked quickly with the needle. When it was done Bella began to stir. But she didn't wake. I moved her to her bed and kissed her forehead. I lay down beside her and brought her close to me, stroking her hair. Charlie stood over us and watched as tears filled my eyes. Eventually I stood to face him.

"This would not have happened if you hadn't thrown her like you did," I said acidly.

"Well I wouldn't have had to come up here and do that if you had just done what I said and left her alone," he sneered back. I got in his face.

"And are _you_ going to try to stop me from seeing her?" I asked sarcastically. His answer was one I hadn't expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

I'd seen the way Bella had been holding on to Edward. They were truly in love. I couldn't stop them from seeing each other. It would kill her.

"No," I said, looking down at Bella who was beginning to stir gently. "I can see in her eyes how much she loves you, Cullen. I can't keep you two apart and I've established that fact. I'm not doing this for you though. Understand that. I'm doing this for her happiness." I could see the confusion flash in his strangely colored eyes. Then I saw the happiness.

"Thank you, Charlie," he whispered.

Edward's POV

I turned back to Bella at the sound of my name. Her eyes were open, darting wildly around the room. I sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand.

"Edward?" she asked weakly.

"Shh," I whispered. "Easy now, hush love, hush." She tried to sit up but I held her down.

"Let me up," she demanded in an almost silent voice. I lay down beside her and brought her close to my chest. "Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"Right here, Bells," Charlie replied from the rocking chair by the window.

"I want him to leave," she said lowly into my ear. I nodded and looked at Charlie with pleading eyes. He nodded understandingly and left the room. As soon as the door had closed behind him Bella and I were kissing passionately. I reluctantly ended the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked. She smiled.

"Because Charlie was rude enough to interrupt us the first time," she giggled, her lips finding their way to mine again. I kissed her deeply. Remembering my surprise I pulled away.

"I have a surprise for you," I said, standing up. She sat up.

"What?" she asked eagerly. I dug into my pocket and came up with the envelope I had stuffed in my pocket before I'd left.

"Two Tickets to Paris for Spring Break," I announced, handing over the envelope. She took it and gasped.

"NO FREAKIN" WAY!" she shrieked.

"Yes way," I said, laughing gently. "It will be just me and you alone in Paris for three weeks." She smiled, we both knew what was on the other's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Edward I don't even know what to say about this," I gasped as he brought me close to his chest.

"Don't say anything," he breathed into my ear. "Just enjoy the moment." I pulled away from his embrace and went up on my tip toes so I could press my lips to his. He kissed me back immediately, deepening the kiss every second. I seized the opportunity and moved my hands to the front of his shirt. I slowly began to undo the buttons. He didn't stop me like all the other times. With new confidence I trailed my hands along his chest. His own hands undid the buttons on my blouse. He began to kiss my neck. I moaned as he slid his hands to the clasp of my bra. I felt him smirk against my skin as the lace bra slipped of my body to the floor.

"Wait," I said reluctantly. He stopped, moving away.

"What?" he asked. I pulled my clothes back on.

"Charlie," I whispered. He nodded understandingly, re-buttoning his shirt. I knew that we would have to wait until our trip to pick this up.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bella's POV)

I fidgeted eagerly in my seat as the doors finally closed. I suddenly heard Edward laugh softly beside me.

"What?" I asked, turning to him. He put a hand on my knee.

"Relax, honey," he whispered into my hair. "We'll be there soon enough." I bounced excitedly."Oh, Edward I can't wait!" I practically shrieked. "It's my first out of country trip that doesn't involve the forces of evil." I barely noticed him cringe.

"Bella," he said, taking my hand. "I wanted to wait until we got there but I just can't." He dug into the deep pockets of his jeans and came out with a little red heart shaped box. My breathing got shallow. I had a pretty good idea what was coming. He opened the box. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. It was a ring of three bright diamonds. I realized then that the box was playing my lullaby and Edward was humming along in his pure tones.

"Edward," I gasped, trying desperately to steady my breathing.

"Bella," he said, cutting me off." I've been waiting more than a year to ask you this. Will you...well, will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

(Bella's POV)

As the plane lifted off the ground I tried not to faint as I stared at the ring Edward was presenting to me.

"Bella," he said, lowering the ring." I don't want to put any pressure on you. You don't have to decide right now." I sighed in relief.

"Edward," I said, taking his left ear in my hand and massaging it gently, which I knew he loved. "I love you. You know that. But I just need to think. And what better place than Paris?" He held my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"I know," he whispered, clutching me to his stone chest. I inhaled the sweet scent that radiated off his skin. "And I'll wait forever if I have to." I sat up and pressed my lips to his.

"Get a room," said a familiar voice from behind me. I gasped and whirled only to face the person I'd least expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

"Charlie?" I asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd accompany you and Edward," he replied, shooting Edward a dirty look. Edward didn't even flinch.

"Why?" I hissed. "Because I can't trust you, Bella," he hissed back. "Not after last time."

-Flashback-

"I love you," Edward whispered into my ear as we sat cuddled on the couch watching _V for Vendetta _for about the hundredth time. I picked my head up off his shoulder and looked into his golden eyes.

"I love you too," I said. He leaned down and kissed me a quick kiss. Before he pulled away I had my arms locked around his neck, pulling his face back to mine. He kissed me with more passion and eagerness than ever before. Suddenly, I was laying down, Edward on top of me. I broke away from his kiss, gasping for air. His lips moved to my throat. He suddenly hit that one sweet spot. I moaned. I felt him smirk. His hands moved to the front of my blouse,. He slowly began to undo the buttons. I brought his face back up and kissed him. I undid the buttons on his shirt. His hands snaked around me. He had his hands on the clasp of my black bra when the door burst open with a loud crash. Edward shot up off me. I sat up and whipped my head to the door. There Charlie stood.

-End Flashback-

Edward's POV

I grabbed Bella's shoulder and turned her around.

"Just ignore him, baby," I whispered, barely audible. She rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head as she shut her eyes. Before to long, she was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

(Bella's POV)I didn't wake until the plane was safely on the ground in Paris. By the time we were off the plane I had Charlie, who was following close behind, completely out of my mind. I was bouncing eagerly as I sat squeezed in between Edward and Charlie. Edward had his hand resting on my knee for a fraction of a second before Charlie brushed it away."

Oh no you don't," he said angrily. "Don't think I don't know what you two are planning for this trip. And I won't stand for it." He fixed his gaze in mine. "Isabella Swan I am dead serious. If he lays a hand on you in any inappropriate way he's never setting foot in out house again." I sighed and leaned against Edward just to piss him off. Edward, sensing my plan, put his arm around my shoulders. When we finally arrived at the hotel I contained my excitement and calmly followed Edward up to the front desk. I admired the statues while he spoke in flawless Italian to the receptionist. Charlie kept a watchful eye on me as I went to stand beside him.

"What'd you say to get his room changed?" I asked as he picked up two keys.

"Nothing," he said jokingly. "All I had to do was _dazzle_ her." He laughed and planted a kiss on my forehead. I giggled helplessly.

"You're such a nub," I said pushing him. He mockingly stumbled, putting on a show for Charlie. "But I'm _your_ nub," he replied. He tossed Charlie his key without looking. There was a little clink followed by a curse as they struck him. I stifled a giggle. Edward followed me to our room. Once we were safely in front of the door he scooped me up in his arms and carried me inside. He gently kicked the door shut behind him and laid me on the bed. "So I was thinking about your proposal," I said, running my hand through his hair.

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath. We both knew Charlie was listening.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you." He smiled and kissed me roughly. The door burst open and Charlie burst in, red faced.

"NO!" he yelled. "Not while I'm living and breathing!" I sighed heavily and stood.

"Dad," I said, grasping Edward's hand for comfort. "I'm eighteen years old. I can make my own decisions. And _I _choose to marry Edward. If you can't except it then fine. Don't. But don't try to dictate my life." He turned on his heel and stormed off. When he was gone I buried my face in Edward's chest and sobbed."It'll be alright, my love," he whispered. "He'll come around." I nodded. I just wished I could believe him.


	9. Chapter 9

-The Next Day

-6a.m-

(Bella's POV)

I was sleeping soundly when I was jolted awake by Edward shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Get up and get dressed," he urged. "I've got a big day planned for us." I looked at the clock. 6a.m. HA! False!

"Can it wait until I've had some decent sleep?" I asked.

"Not unless you want Charlie tagging along," he replied. I groaned and flopped back down onto the pillows.

"I don't even care," I said into the soft white pillow. He laughed and lifted me up. The blanket fell away from my bare body. He stared at me.

"Or we could just stay in today," he said, not looking at anything near my face.

"Edward," I said, rolling my eyes. He didn't respond. "_Edward," _I snapped. He looked up at me.

"Huh?" he asked blankly. I threw the blanket off me and pulled my robe on.

"Get your tongue off the floor you big lug." I went into the bathroom and opened the suitcase on the floor. It was supposed to be really warm today so I pulled on the white cotton dress that Alice had packed for me and the one Edward loved. I dressed and combed out my tangled mess of hair. Edward opened the door and pulled my hair away from my neck while I tried to do my makeup. His cold lips were pressed to my throat, distracting me.

"Get off," I said weakly. "I'm trying to get ready." He smirked and pulled away, laughing. "What?" I asked, pulling my hair into its usual ponytail. Then I saw what he was laughing at. I had a huge hickey on my neck from last night. "Edward!" I yelled angrily. He was already across the room, doubled over laughing. There goes my hair looking good today. I finished getting dressed and put on some flip flops. We snuck past Charlie's room and went outside. It really_ was_ warm out. Despite the clouds and even and 7a.m. Edward held the map while I snapped pictures.

"Let's walk over to the shopping plaza, love," he suggested. "It's a couple blocks away." We started to walk in the direction but I ended up with my foot stuck in a pothole. After a few minutes of struggling we managed to get it unstuck. It stung and I realized that I had a large gash up my ankle. Using Edward as support, I limped back to the hotel. Charlie was already up and met us as we were coming out of the elevator.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I got stuck in a pothole," I explained. He helped Edward get me to the room and put a washcloth to my ankle while Edward went to get my first aid kit. Thank _God_ he knows me and packed that thing.

"You are such a klutz, Isabella," he said, gently brining my ankle up onto his knee and touching an antiseptic covered pad to it. I hissed gently when it stung.

"Sorry," he said. I nodded and glanced at Charlie, who had his eyes firmly fixed on the ring. I shifted uncomfortably. Charlie looked up at me.

"Sorry if it hurts, love," Edward said, breaking the silence. He looked to Charlie. "Can you get some ice from the mini bar please?" he asked. He went reluctantly. Edward bandaged me up and had me hold the ice to my ankle. It felt really good.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled and stood. I tried to stand to but it hurt to walk on it. I gasped and sat right back down.

"Just lay down," he instructed. I did as he instructed. He brushed my hair out of my face and hummed my lullaby. And it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

A/N-Guys I'm sorry I'm switching everything around. I know I said they were going to Paris and made everything in Italy. But that's the way I had originally written it. So if you guys spot any mistakes like that, let me know and I'll fix it


	10. Chapter 10

(Edward's POV)

I watched Bella sleep, her face still etched with pain. I studied the gash on her ankle. It was deep but would heal fine. I went down to Charlie's room. He was sitting on his bed flipping mindlessly through the T.V channels.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"For you to leave," I said. His head snapped up, his eyes hard with anger.

"_What_?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I said. "But you really are intruding on mine and Bella's romantic getaway. She doesn't want you here either. And it's time for you to go." He stood and got in my face.

"If you think that I'm just going to leave and let you have your chance to get my little girl pregnant," he said through clenched teeth, "then you've got another thing coming, Cullen."

"Bella and I have both agreed not to do anything until our wedding night," I lied smoothly. "After you caught us we came to the agreement." His took in a deep breath as if to calm himself. He took half a step back and swung. I caught his hand as gently as I could so I didn't cause him pain.

"You _really _don't want to do that," I said. I let him go.

"That's assaulting a police officer," he said, rubbing his hand. "I could arrest you for that."

"Bella would never forgive you if you did," I said. "I mean it, Charlie. You need to go."

I walked back to my room to find Bella awake and slipping out of bed. I ran to her and had her laying back on the bed before she even knew I was there.

"Keep your leg up," I instructed.

"Where'd you go?" she asked groggily. I smiled and smoothed her bed head.

"Just downstairs for a moment," I lied.

(Bella's POV)

I stared at Edward for a second to see if he was lying. Feeling satisfied that he wasn't, I rolled my eyes.

"Let me out of bed," I demanded. "I have to _pee._" He scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom, setting me down in there.

"Keep your weight _off _that foot," he instructed. "I'm going to go down and see if I can't get you some crutches." He started to go.

"Edward it's just a scratch!" I called to his retreating back. "I don't need…" The door closed, "and you're gone."


	11. Chapter 11

-Meanwhile-

-Back in Forks-

(Alice's POV)

I hated it when everyone went out of town. I always ended up wandering around the house.

A knock on the door jerked me from my thoughts. I smelled the mutt and rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell is everyone?" he asked when I opened the door,

"Edward took Bella to Paris," I replied. "Charlie tagged along to make sure they don't have sex. Carlise and Esme went to Alaska. Emmett and Rose went to Japan. And Jazz went to Tennessee." He gave me a look at the last one.

"Never mind I don't want to know," he said. "So _no one _is around?" I laughed.

"Isn't that what I just got through explaining?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Look," he said. "Do you mind if I hang out? We both need something to do." I shrugged.

"Just don't stink up our couch," I replied. He made a face at me.

-Two Hours Later-

"Shut up," I laughed. Jake laughed too.

"Come on it was a little funny," he said.

"All right it was a little funny," I admitted. "But you _better _not tell anyone I ever said that. Or that we even hung out.

"Cross my heart," he said, dramatically making an "x" over his heart. I laughed again. He was so close I could smell every scent on him. Not just the dog scent, but the rustic wood scent I'd always loved on Jazz. It was when that thought came into my head that I realized I hadn't thought about Jazz the whole time Jake had been there.

With a small smile on his face, Jake began leaning in closer to me. He kissed me.

His lips were soft. Much softer than I'd expected. I couldn't help myself. I tangled my hands deep in his short hair. A small sound escaped him. I let him push me back onto the couch.

"Wait," he said, pulling away. "I don't really think we should be doing this."

"Yeah," I replied. "I don't really think we should be either." Then we were kissing again.


	12. Chapter 12

(Alice's POV)After Jake was gone, I laid there on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe that we'd just done that. I'd smell like him for days and Jasper was going to be home _today_. In less than an hour too! Ok, I had to move.

I slid out of my bed and found the clothes scattered around the room. Putting them on I fixed my smeared lipstick and fussed hair. But I couldn't do anything about the scent. And Jasper would be able to tell how guilty and nervous I felt. _God! _I was _so _screwed.

-Back in Paris-

(Bella's POV)

Edward came upstairs with a somber look on his face. He handed me a pair of crutches and sat at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up on my knees.

"It's Alice," he replied, burying his head in his hands. He didn't really sound sad. More…_disappointed. _

"Is she okay?" I pressed.

"She's not going to be." I raised an eyebrow at him. He only used that angry tone on Emmett. "She had sex with the friggin' _mutt!"_

"Jake?" I yelled.

"Yes Jake!" he yelled back. "How could she betray Jasper like that? I thought she loved him."

"Was she _drunk_?" I tried. He gave me a look. Vampires couldn't even get drunk.

"One hundred percent sober," he replied unnecessarily. "And now Jasper's on his way home. Bella….you've never seen him mad at her. I've lived long enough to see what this kind of anger and jealousy mix does to someone. And I've been in the family long enough to see what it does to Jasper."

"He wouldn't _hit _her would he?" I asked. He looked at me sadly.

"He's done it once before," he replied. "Just once. The first time he left…Alice thought they were done. And she…she slept around a little. When Jasper came back…God it was bad. He beat her so bad it would've severely bruised and bloodied, if not _killed_, any human woman." I gasped. He was right. I'd never seen Jasper mad at Alice. I'd never seen _anyone _mad at Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

(Alice's POV)

I stood at the front door and watched the cars pull up. God this was about to suck. Esme was the first to greet me. The look on her face when she pulled away from our hug told me that even the hours of scrubbing with Jazz's favorite lavender scent, she could still smell Jake. Jazz walked over and kissed me. I just barely kissed him back.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. I prayed that he was talking about the fact that I had only barely kissed him. "You smell kind of like…_dog._" Crap.

(Bella's POV)

I hobbled along the sidewalk with Edward at my side. The clouds covered the sky so he was safe to be out.

"So," he said, looking at the stands set up on the sides of the streets. "We've been walking these streets for almost thirty minutes now and you haven't even do much as looked at what these fine merchants have to offer. What's gotten into you?" I shrugged as best as I could. He stood in front of me so I couldn't go anywhere.

"Bella," he said warningly.

"It's Charlie," I admitted, working my way around him. "He hasn't been out of his room since yesterday. I'm worried about him."

"He left," he replied flatly. "Late last night."

"_Why?" _I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said, stopping at a booth and picking up a small, crystal vase. "Do you think Alice would like this? Or is it more Esme?"

(Alice's POV)

I sat on the couch while Jazz paced in front of me.

"You _promise _it was just a kiss?" he asked. I nodded slowly. He sat next to me.

"I promise," I lied. He noticed.

"Tell me the truth, Alice," he demanded. "Did you sleep with him?" I would've cried if I could've.

"Yes," I replied quietly. I suppose I should've seen it coming. He lashed out and his hand caught me across the cheek. I shrieked once and touched it. It stung.

"Why?" he asked. "_Why?"_

"I don't know why!" I yelled. "One minute we're talking and laughing and the next minute we're…" I broke off. He buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Alice," he said, standing up. "I really can't. And I really don't think I can forgive you this time."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying we're done," he replied. With that, he turned and left.


	14. Message from the author!

Alright, almost 3,000 views and _9 _reviews? So I'm not updating again until I have at least twelve. And that means _real _reviews. Take my chapter's apart. Is the dialogue good? Is it descriptive enough? Are you able to look at my writing and see the characters as though you were watching it happen? Help me help you.

Sorry =(


End file.
